User talk:Xxunrealxx1/16 Man HA
wooooooo uber pressure. and the defenses of non stop blind+ daze and cripple ftw? UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 20:47, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :Offensive trapping is typically bad, the tainter is going to have energy problems. 2 frontliners that are sins are going to get slaughtered by other 16 man teams. EW may help them more than u. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 21:04, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::: tell me how anyone will be able to hit anything with that much dust+smoke, and cripple every of them on their team and kiting becomes a stroll around the alter, 8 trappers is the ultiamte offense and defense , you canot stop them because once one gets a trap down, theyre all going to get traps in. 4 spike trappers= 2 knockdowns each=8 knockdowns and if times rigth can keep chaining them, while doing damage................this trumps all the others builds so far imo and could own any one of them. yea 8 searing flames eles does more damage, but that doesnt mean theyre going to be able to defend against that N/A unholy feast spike, where as daze/Kd would own that just get 1 trap around every person and they cannot spike you. /agree on the tainter, but i whipped this up in a few mins lol. I still think it would own anything and everything no matter what build it is facing. Daze blind cripple degen and KD locks are the best. consider how many traps that actually is on a small HA map, and all those spirits. You wouldnt go anywhere withoutfalling into one, and if all 8 (this is gonna sound lame) spiked with a trap at once it would still kill someone, whilel the assassins run around getting a target for a spike, they can use the traps as defense. Blackout for the Infuser when a spike is called....exct. i jsut think it owns all others. UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 22:35, 22 September 2008 (EDT) PS you said pressure is ftwwwwww in the discussion on contest home page so i think i have most pressure so BAM SIZZLE! you automatically have to love this..>:D UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 22:40, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :Note that traps are easily interruptible, with 2 casting, you come up against even one IA ranger and boom, 37.5% of your pressure is gone. Every three seconds. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 17:00, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::yea true :[ but eventually one will go off, and after one goes off many will. so yea.ps this is unreal i didnt sign in71.65.18.130 17:14, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::A bunch of rangers on the frontline, they provide no support except traps which is very hard to get off, come against an earth shaker, a dervish, or an IA ranger (which there are sure to be since its 16 man) and you lose half your pressure. Rangers also provide no support except nature rituals which could end up helping them more than you cause you might lose a lot of pressure, they can kite the traps if they see you, imo Godspeed+aegis chain would synergize well with this build, and you have only 2 frontliners, both are squishy sins, and cant execute much pressure outside of single-man-spiking which fails in HA, what with all the Guardian and the anti-melee and whatev. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 17:22, 24 September 2008 (EDT) I FIXED IT BOOYA. whatis hte prize again? UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 20:00, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :not much lol, a userbox for your userpage. Btw, new build is strange. No Mirror, 4 tainters is too much, and 4 godspeed/fall back is also overkill. No need for 3 monks for aegis chain, 2 is enough. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 23:28, 24 September 2008 (EDT) May I ask you one thing: exactly how do you apply pressure? Train the trappers and they won't get much off, and 2 frontliners won't roll much. Spirits can easily be nuked blah blah. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:55, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :not to mention that quicksand sucks, IA with 2 people taking advantage of it is stupid, tainters will get energy problems, ele sucks in general, tease is a horrible elite etc. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:56, 26 September 2008 (EDT) w/e i sok at making builds lol, all mien keep getting owned by guild of deals anyway :wanna give me some tips on making buils/? what makes one good and what is sometihng a build should be abl to do.[[user talk:xxunrealxx1| UNɖɩđđɭɘş] 50px 14:57, 26 September 2008 (EDT) :it's more about learning how the arena works through actually playing it. And guild of deals isn't very good... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:00, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ::i feel like people think hes god, so when he gives my build that works really fine, a 1 and a 0, everyone follows suite. maybe my ele team does suck on my page, but im sure it works better hten 1, it has synergy and doesnt really deserve a one i thnk, but he rated it first and everyone gave it realy low scores. UNɖɩđđɭɘş 50px 15:36, 26 September 2008 (EDT)